


Ours

by isthepartyover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless Klaine first moving in together fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

  
“I hate this.” Kurt moaned. Blaine leaned his head out of the bathroom to look at his fiance- _still not used to that, wow_ \- lying on his back on the mattress in the middle of the floor, wearing a slightly baggy workout shirt and short combo of Blaine’s, and looking absolutely _miserable_ in the light of the two battery-powered lamps set down on the floor.

Blaine grabbed the waterbottle next to the sink, rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth and flopped down next to Kurt.

“You hate what?” he asked.

“I hate that I’m all sweaty and gross in the worst way and I really need to shower but we won’t have water for another week, or electricity, or really any utilities, and it’s the middle of summer.” Kurt started. “I hate that we have so many boxes of stuff and we could only find your clothes and the bathroom stuff. I hate that the takeout place couldn’t figure out that we lived three blocks away and I hate that you had to go down there in the middle of the night to get us something to eat. Why did we decide to move out of the loft again?”

“Because we wanted a place of our own.” Blaine said, grinning as he rolled onto his stomach and propped his head on his hand so that he could look down at Kurt. “And you know what? I, for one, love that we couldn’t find any of your clothes and that you’re wearing mine. I love that there’s about a million unlabeled, unorganized boxes of _our_ stuff in _our_ living room. I love that I got to go down to that dumb takeout place in the middle of the night so I could get us something to eat. But mostly, I love that we’re finally living together, in our own apartment, with no nosy roommates to bother us.”

Kurt rolled onto his side, almost curled up against Blaine, smiling softly.

“You don’t care that it’s going to possibly take a year for us to unload and put away everything in those boxes out there?”

“Nope.”

“What about no air conditioning or water or power for another week?”

“A week’s not that long.”

“How about how disgusting we are from all of the sweating moving everything up here.”

“I happen to like it when you’re all sweaty.”

Kurt half-heartedly whacked Blaine’s arm for that comment, but he was grinning just as widely as Blaine was.

“Hey, Kurt, guess what?” Blaine asked, brushing away a lock of Kurt’s hair.

“What?” Kurt asked, leaning into Blaine’s touch.

“We’re _living together._ ” Blaine told him, giddily.

“We are.” Kurt hummed. “Can you turn off the lamps now?”

“Are you tired?” Blaine asked, leaning over to flick the lights off.

“Not exactly.” Kurt muttered, grabbing the sleeve of Blaine’s shirt and pulling him back over to where he was laying on the bed, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Oh.” Blaine panted, once they separated  Kurt laughed, rolling them over and straddling Blaine’s hips.

“I think it’s time we christen our new apartment, don’t you think?” he asked, giggling when Blaine reached out and pulled him down so that their lips could meet again.

 


End file.
